Like Captain America
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Phil and Steve have fallen into a comfortable routine in their relationship, comfortable and at times a little boring causing a strain and random arguments. That is until Phil admits he always had fantasies of Captain America as a teenager, Steve reacts surprisingly.


**Title: Like Captain America****.**

**Summary**: Phil and Steve have fallen into a comfortable routine in their relationship, comfortable and at times a little boring causing a strain and random arguments. That is until Phil admits he always had fantasies of Captain America as a teenager, Steve reacts surprisingly.

**Rating:** M

**Characters: **_Steve & Phil._

**Pairings:** Capsicoul: _Phil/Steve_

**Genre: **_Humor, Romance._

**Warnings: **_Sexual content, of course…._

_**Authors Note: **__Just realized the lack of Captain America kink stories, which is surprising considering this whole pairing was born because of Phil's Captain America obsession, I think writers shied away from writing Captain America kinks because its so cliché but as a fluff writer I've never been one to worry about clichés. Enjoy!_

OOO

Phil had gotten up before Steve and had already had a shower now dressed and tying his tie Phil emerged from the bathroom as Steve woke up with a yawn.

He sat up with bleary eyes and rubbed them with his knuckles tiredly.

"You're up early." He mumbled and Phil checked his watch. He didn't know what he meant by that he was always up and ready by seven.

"What? No I'm not." He replied and sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes.

"Its _Sunday_." Steve replied in his gravelly morning voice that Coulson always finds irresistible and scooted down the bed until he could enwrap the man in his arms from behind.

Phil smiled and pat his arm as Steve buried his face in the bend of his neck.

"I have too much work to get done." Phil replied but waited in his arms anyway though he should already be out the door.

"You always have work, just stay in today. _Pleeeeaaase_." Steve whined against him and squeezed him tighter.

"You know I cant, some things cant wait." Phil replied and Steve groaned in frustration.

"I _know_." He replied petulantly and Phil pat his arm again as he backed away and got out of bed himself.

Phil followed him with his eyes as he made his way to the restroom wearing those American flag boxers Phil had bought him for Christmas.

It was moments like these that Phil remembered how young Steve really is, early mornings when he begged him not to go into work, by ten a.m. Steve would be right back to the Steve Rogers everyone knows best.

The Stubborn all American leader that wont take no for an answer.

Phil smiled softly at his back as the door was closed.

"I'll try to be back early, this OP shouldn't take long." He replied and a grunt of acknowledgement sounded from the bathroom.

"See you in a while." Phil added as he put on his second shoe.

"We're out of milk." Steve replied as the sink was turned on then Phil heard him brushing his teeth, Phil shook his head.

"I'll pick some up, love you." Phil called back as he left the room.

"Love you." Steve sounded back gurgled by the toothpaste.

OOO

It was dark by the time Phil came home lugging the jug of milk in one hand and the keys in the other, he opened the door to their apartment and walked into the kitchen that was connected to the living room where Steve was sitting on the couch drawing.

"I'm home." Phil announced as he opened the fridge and put up the milk.

"How was work?"

Phil hadn't made it home early like he said he would try to do, again.

Steve tried not to let it bother him, tried.

"It was alright, they kept me a little later than I expected." Phil replied and made his way into the living room, Steve shrugged and started to draw again.

"Don't apologize, I didn't make dinner yet…. _I never know when you'll be home_." He trailed off and though he was playing it off nonchalantly Phil heard the venom in his voice.

"Steve, I know its Sunday and I really did try to come back sooner..."

"Don't worry about it, Coulson. I'm going to get dinner started." Steve replied and shut his book a little harshly and got up to make his way into the kitchen brushing passed Phil.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew the only time he called him _Coulson_ was times like these when he was mad at him.

Steve banged around in the kitchen getting things out to make spaghetti and Phil took his jacket off and hung it on the back of a chair at the dinner table.

"Would you like some help?" Phil asked and Steve shook his head.

"No, you worked _all day_, I got it." He replied and Phil crossed his arms.

"Steve…" he addressed but he kept his back facing him as he opened the sauce can by squeezing it till it popped open. "Steven Rogers."

Steve turned around and crossed his arms right back at him.

"What?" he asked and sighed in annoyance, Phil frowned and looked at the ground.

"Look, I know I should've called or…"

"You should've told Fury no, its Sunday, Sunday is our day Phil, and you just left you didn't call, I asked you not to go today and you just.. you didn't…" Steve sighed and looked down shaking his head with a frown.

"Didn't what?" Phil asked and Steve sighed again this time in a different manner, not in annoyance, in disappointment.

"You _didn't care_," He replied and Phil frowned, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sometimes I feel like I'm dating this apartment instead of you." Steve added and turned back to the stove and started cooking again.

"Steve…" Phil sighed and wrapped his arms around the young man. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Phil replied softly and Steve shrugged off his embrace, the motion cutting Phil right through the heart.

"I practically begged you and you didn't listen." Steve replied tougher now and ignored him. Phil looked at the ground again.

"You're right, I should've known how important today was to you. I shouldn't have gone in." Phil replied

"It doesn't matter, Phil."

"It does matter." Phil replied

"I _don't_ want to talk about it anymore." Steve retorted and Phil stood there shocked, they hadn't had a fight this bad before, they could usually resolve them immediately.

Phil frowned and turned to leave Steve for the cooking, maybe he just needed time to cool off, Phil took the time to take a shower and put on his pajamas.

They could both do with a little time apart for the moment, he came out of the restroom connected to their bedroom and found Steve packing his cloths in a duffle bag.

Phil just stood there speechless and Steve looked up from what he was doing to see the look of shock on his face.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked not angrily but hurt and confused.

"I'm going to stay at Tony's a few days, foods in the microwave." He replied and started packing again, he was going to tell Phil, he just didn't want to yell it over the noise of the shower.

Phil stared at him for a moment before he could even say anything.

"But why?" Phil asked and Steve frowned.

"He invited me out a few days ago but I said no, I just wanted to see you…" Steve replied and crossed his arms with a sigh, well that just made Phil feel like shit.

"Steve.." Phil said sadly and walked up to him putting his hands on his arms, Steve looked up until their eyes met.

"You just don't care, I'm not important to you." Steve replied and Phil frowned.

"How could you say that? You're everything to me." He replied and Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"Then why couldn't you just call in today, I asked you to stay I.." Steve replied and scoffed wiping a tear that had barely slipped from his eye. "I don't ask much, I never ask you not to go, I know what you do is important but I just… I needed you."

"Steve I'm sorry, I should have stayed." He replied and cupped his face in his hands. "I do care for you, I love you." Phil replied and kissed him softly fighting some resistance from Steve, he pulled back.

"What's really going on? Talk to me." Phil replied and Steve shook his head and his posture softened in defeat.

"Phil I.. I don't think this is working out, I keep trying to tell you that we need to spend more time together, we hardly talk anymore, I don't even know what you had to do at work today. We haven't _you know_…. In over a month." Steve replied and pulled away shaking his head.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Phil asked and his heart dropped into his stomach, Steve frowned and looked over his shoulder at him.

"I.. I don't know Phil.. maybe I should." He replied and Phil swallowed thickly.

"I..I'll do anything, what do you need?" Phil asked, Steve turned and sat down on the bed heavily with his face in his hands.

"I need you to care, I need you to pick me over paperwork sometimes, _shit_ Phil I need you to _want_ me." Steve replied and Phil dropped on his knees in front of him.

"I do want you." Phil replied setting his hands on Steve's thighs and Steve looked up again to look him in the eyes.

"You hardly look at me anymore, I'm tired of the arguments, I'm tired of trying to get your attention, you finally got Captain America and now you're bored with him, _me_." He replied and that last line cut Phil to the bone.

"Steve, you know that's not why I love you. If you threw Captain America away forever I'd still love you, when have I ever brought him into our relationship?" Phil replied and was done with groveling on his knees now, if Steve wouldn't accept his apology there was no way he could force him too.

"You know you wanted too, I'm not sure what annoys me more, the fact you wont admit it or the fact you think I cant see it." Steve replied and Phil sighed.

"Alright, I'll admit it, I've always had a thing for Captain America okay? He's the reason I turned gay, I used to have fantasies about him in high school. So what?" Phil replied and Steve's cheeks reddened in frustration.

"I've never asked you to be Captain America for me, because its you I love." He added and Steve crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, maybe you should've." Steve replied and Phil looked at him a little confused.

"At least it might be _fun_, maybe I've thought about it before. You could've asked instead of walking on egg shells so you wouldn't scare me off, acting like I'm too naïve to handle it, like I'm a kid." Steve replied and Phil shook his head with a sigh.

"I just never wanted you to think that's why I love you, because it isn't, I don't know how to prove it to you." Phil replied

"Phil I'm not mad that you want Captain America, he's part of me. He's more a part of me that you likely know." He replied and Phil looked at the ground. "I don't know what else to do to make you look at me the way that you used too." Steve added and Phil looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked and Steve shook his head.

"I mean, the way you used to adore me. You looked at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread. Now you hardly look at me at all." Steve replied and couldn't even look Phil in the eye.

Phil frowned and squeezed his thigh affectionately.

"I still adore you, I love you, its just I got to know you and I quit being nervous around you. I trust that you love me back. Do you understand? Wouldn't you rather that I feel secure in our relationship?" Phil asked and Steve nodded, he did want Phil to feel that way.

He wanted him to know he loved him and if he were completely honest with himself he would never leave him, he couldn't leave him.

"I do want you to feel that way." Steve replied and looked him in the eyes. "I _do_ but something has to give, I miss the spark we had, do you even remember the times you used to pull me into a supply closet just because you couldn't wait till we got home? Or when you used to take me dancing, we haven't been dancing in months, I miss that, the adventure, the romance, the spark." Steve added and Phil nodded, he understood that. Someone like Steve needs the adventure, he's still a young man and Phil can be boring sometimes, he knows that. He's not completely oblivious to his own tendencies.

"I know I can be boring sometimes…" Phil replied and Steve looked up at him appalled by the suggestion.

"No you're not, you're steady, you're what I need and you've always been there for me." Steve replied and took Phil's hands in his, Phil looked down at them and Steve sighed defeated.

"I do love you Phil. Just forget I said anything," Steve replied and got up.

Phil watched him move to his bag and zip it up.

"I'll be back Wednesday." He said and Phil stood up and frowned, he thought perhaps he wouldn't go now. He hoped he wouldn't.

"I wish you wouldn't go but I wont stop you if you want to." Phil replied as Steve swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Phil, I just need some time." He replied and turned to leave, Phil looked at the floor sadly as Steve left and like he said, he didn't try to stop him.

OOO

It had taken Phil a few hours to fall asleep with the heaviness in his heart but he finally had until the sound of his bedroom door being flung open and the lights turning on had him awake in an instant.

He jumped up ready to shoot whoever it could be until his eyes fell on Steve, or should I say Captain America.

"St-Steve, what are you doing? You nearly got yourself killed." Phil scolded still shaken by the rude awakening with his pistol in his hand that had been underneath his pillow.

"Is that the correct way to address your commanding officer, soldier?" Steve replied forcefully and crossed his arms, Phil gulped and set the gun down in the nightstand next to him. Was this really happening?

"Are you going to answer me private?" he asked and Phil couldn't help but grin then.

"Sorry Captain." Phil replied and his heart started pounding in his chest, suddenly it was as if he barely knew Steve at all.

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry Sir!" Phil replied and was backed up against the wall when Captain America took two strides closer.

"Do I need to punish you for this soldier?" he asked and Phil licked his lips.

"Oh please do." He said back giddily and grinned, Cap stepped closer and pushed him up against the wall harshly.

"You giving me attitude?" he asked a little breathlessly and Phil was feeling a little less horrible about his bodies reactions when he realized this was turning on his partner just as well, his eyes flicked down to the bulge in the blue tights and licked his lips.

"Sir, no, Sir." Phil replied with a mock solute.

"On your knees private." He ordered and Phil hesitated and grinned a little wider. "That's an order." He added and Phil dropped down immediately and stared up at him in expectation. Captain America crossed his arms and stared back at him.

"What are you waiting for, take it out." He added impatiently and pushed his hips closer to the agents face.

"Sir, yes, sir." Phil replied heatedly and did as he was told, Cap put his hands up against the wall to brace himself.

Phil unbuckled his belt with shaking hands and then unzipped his fly, Phil gasped when he realized he wasn't wearing any underwear and briefly wondered if this was always the case when in uniform.

Now that he thinks about it he has never seen any underwear lines in his cloths and that uniform shows all.

Phil hesitated and looked up as he waited for his next order.

"I said take it out." He replied and Phil grinned taking him out carefully before he stroked him a few times, Cap bit his tongue and groaned. "Suck it, Private." He ordered and Phil complied eagerly.

Cap moaned and ran a gloved hand through the short brown hair on Phil's head, Phil wrapped his hand around one of his hips and used the other to stroke the length he couldn't fit all in his mouth.

Phil sucked lightly before running the flat of his tongue along the tip. Steve groaned loudly and rolled his hips just slightly.

Cap pulled back too soon and Phil whined in disappointment.

"Get up," He ordered and Phil did so immediately. "Strip."

Phil wheezed in a breath and his shaking hands went to his shirt and he pulled it off over his head dropping it on the floor.

"You going to leave that there private? Pick it up and fold it." Cap added toughly.

Phil picked up his shirt and folded it setting it on the nightstand, then his pants followed, he glanced behind him and saw Cap bite his bottom lip and a hand snuck to his dick and he stroked it lazily as his eyes traveled his naked ass.

Phil took in a shaky breath.

"Bend over the bed." The order came out a little softer than it was likely meant to but Phil didn't argue and did so immediately, he bent over the soft bed and his hands fell flat on top of the covers, he shivered in anxiety just before one hand gripped him by the hip.

"Is this where you punish me sir?" Phil asked eagerly wiggling his ass in a seductive manner, Steve's breath hitched for a moment.

"Wait and find out."

Phil shuddered when his cheeks were gently separated then gasped in surprise when a wet, hot tongue ran over his hole.

Cap chuckled against him and Phil's back arched as he positioned his ass higher in the air and his face in the cushions.

"Spread your legs." He commanded and Phil did so immediately looking over his shoulder as Cap smiled crookedly at him. "You like this don't you private?" He asked smugly before delving back in, Phil moaned loudly before he nodded.

"I cant hear you?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" he replied weakly after he moaned in disappointment of the loss in contact.

Steve bent back down and went back to work, Phil could only remember one time that Steve had done this to him before.

He had waited weeks to ask if he could try it when he finally did he was so nervous Phil had fallen in love with him even more.

Asking every thirty seconds if he was doing it right, not tonight though.

Phil couldn't take it anymore and reached down to touch himself, Cap pulled away immediately.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, soldier?" he accused toughly and Phil groaned as he pulled his hand away glaring at Cap over his shoulder again. He found him standing with his head cocked to one side just admiring his work.

Phil blushed crimson and could imagine how he looked now, ass in hair, flushed and breathing heavily, so _fuckable_.

"I'm going to punish you now." Cap replied and Phil shivered as arousal pulsed through him again.

Cap nonchalantly made his way to the nightstand where they still had a little lube left, it hadn't been used in a while and especially not on Phil. Steve had been taking it the last few times, not tonight.

Phil watched him until he disappeared behind him again, he heard the rustle of fabric before a pair of red gloves were discarded by his head.

Phil licked his lips and pressed his ass back in a suggestive manner.

"Do you want me to fuck you private?" he asked and Phil nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please, yes Captain. Yes." He begged and stuck his ass up higher.

Cap squirted some lube into his hand and spread it over himself first then gently pressed a slick finger inside his partner.

Phil gasped and pushed back against him, he added another finger immediately since he was already stretched somewhat from his tongue.

Cap leaned over him and pushed in gently before pulling back out, he kissed him on the neck for the first time since he had gotten there.

"Phil, if you don't want to do this, its okay just say no…" Steve whispered to him as if they were being watched and he was secretly breaking character to make sure Phil was okay with this.

Phil smiled and turned to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I want to, I trust you." he whispered softly and rolled his hips back against the fingers lingering inside him and Steve smiled before kissing him softly in the strange angle.

Pulling back Steve continued thrusting with his fingers a few more times before he pulled them out, Phil prepared himself just before Steve pushed himself in slowly and cautiously.

Steve knew he was a little larger than most thanks to the serum and the fact Phil had praised his physique on many occasions.

Cap seated himself completely and waited patiently for Phil to urge him on by rolling back against him.

Cap immediately took the hint and started thrusting into him, he grunted in his ear and bit down on his shoulder.

Phil moaned and began pressing back to meet him halfway.

"You can touch yourself now, private." Cap breathed hotly against his neck and Phil immediately took advantage of that.

They were both close and the both knew it, Phil came first which was unusual because Cap was usually the one that couldn't last very long. He was still fairly new to sex and would just get overwhelmed and couldn't hold back, which Phil found adorable anyway.

Steve moaned against his neck and bit down as he spilled out into him with a long groan.

He collapsed on top of the agent on the bed and caught his breath, Phil still unable to say much as he sucked in air.

After a while Steve lifted just his hips enough to pull out and Phil whined into the pillow feeling empty and the hot liquid roll down the inside of his thighs.

"I didn't want to leave, I just didn't see any other way. I love you Phil, I really do. I'm sorry" He said quietly against Phil's neck and kissed the bite mark and his shoulders.

"Shhh… its okay." Phil replied and Steve reached up to twine his fingers with Phil's. "I love you, Steve." He replied and Steve kissed him softly across his shoulders again before slowly pulling away.

Phil rolled over onto his back registering that Steve was still fully dressed except for his gloves and the front of his pants.

He smiled lazily up at him, Steve knelt down in front of him and Phil sat up gently pulling the mask back off of Steve's face then pet his sweaty hair back.

"I should've listened more closely, I should've noticed how you were feeling. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted." Phil said softly and Steve smiled.

"I know, you just get busy, I promise I'll cut you a little slack. I don't want to fight anymore." Steve said and took Phil's hands in his kissing his knuckles.

"I don't either, I promise I'll try harder to come home on time and I wont answer call-ins on Sunday," Phil replied and Steve smiled.

Phil kissed him softly before he pulled away.

"But what happened? Why was today so different?" Phil asked and Steve looked at the ground before sitting back on his calves.

"I had a nightmare last night." He replied and looked ashamed about it, Steve hadn't had any nightmares in almost a year.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know. Was it Peggy?" he asked and stroked his jaw softly, they had talked about his dreams a long time ago. Phil had been the one to help him through the night terrors until he began to sleep through the night on his own.

"No, I-it.. it was about you, when Loki…. But this time you didn't wake up, there was so much blood." Steve replied still looking at the floor, Phil frowned and lifted his chin up gently.

"Shhh… its alright," Phil comforted him and Steve turned his face into Phil's palm taking in a deep breath and letting it out as he cupped his hand in his own. "I think I'm going to need another shower. Would you care to join me?" Phil asked and Steve gave him a sideways look.

"Steve Rogers, or Captain America?" he asked and blushed attempting to lighten the mood, Phil smiled then kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll take both."

OOO

The next morning the Avengers had all been called into a meeting but what most everyone noticed wasn't really what the meeting was about but the way that Phil could barely look Steve in the eye without getting that stupid grin on his face he used to get every time he would just see Captain America coming his way in the first few weeks.

Steve on the other hand couldn't look Phil in the eyes without blushing scarlet. It was as if they had gone back in time to their first date when neither of them could function properly in the others presence.

"_Alright_, since no one else is going to point out the elephant in the room I will!" Tony declared interrupting Fury's speech. "What happened that sent you too back in time to middle school?" Tony asked pointing at Phil and Steve that were sitting next to each other.

Steve blushed pink and Phil put a hand over his mouth to cover his grin.

"Its none of your business Stark, right Cap?" Phil said elbowed Steve playfully with a wink.

"That's right, _private_." Steve could hardly believe he had let that slip out.

The entire room went into an uproar, some with groans of disgust Tony just sat there completely shocked with his mouth hanging open for once.

"Oh god my eyes…" Clint groaned animatedly and covered them with his palms. "It burns!" Natasha elbowed him harshly for being rude.

Steve blushed ferociously but treasured how he had gotten Phil to laugh.

Fury rolled his eye and Bruce could simply not look either in the face with blushing and smiling.

Finally after a moment it quieted down.

"I do not understand!" Thor proclaimed from where he was sitting, everyone turned to him.

"Trust me big guy, you don't wanna know." Clint said and pat his shoulder.

With Phil still chuckling behind his hand Fury continued on with the meeting.

The Avengers called them, _Private_ and _Captain_ for the rest of the day.

They would eventually live that down, they hoped.

The End.

A/N: I don't know… I'm dealing with a lot of problems in my life right now so I guess I wanted to write people arguing. Is that weird? Whatever…

Leave comments please!


End file.
